Problem: Express the percent as a decimal. $61.5\%$
Explanation: $61.5$ percent = $61.5$ per cent = $61.5$ per hundred $61.5\% = \dfrac{61.5}{100}$ $\hphantom{61.5\%} = 0.615$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.